Dark Horizons
by Achillina
Summary: (AuOoTP)CHAP2!Strange happenings match the arrivalrnof Kate to Hogwarts, as a new adventure develops. Now besides from figthing Voldemort the trio must face The order of the dark phoenix and what does Blaise Zabini has to do with them?
1. Hogwarts express

**Author notes: **Hullo! this is my first fic, so please be nice, and sorry  
about the spelling not a brit speaking (actually I'm a spanish  
speaker...tee-hee), hope you like this! THANK TO: TIGGY!!yay! my  
wonderful beat reader! thank you!

**Chapter one**

Kate walked down Platform Nine and Three quarters. She could hardly move her loaded trolley. She looked around. Most of the kids were already dressed in their school uniform. She sighed as she looked at the huge and red train with _Hogwarts Express _engraved at the side.

Being 15 wasn't an easy matter, and being Kate made everything worse. It's not everyday you move from America to Europe in order to attend to the best school of witchcraft and wizardry. She sighed once more as she tried to relax

_Things are going to be tough, I mean, this a whole new start. All these people have known each other for a long time, and my stupid surname, God, I...._ she was thinking to herself, when suddenly : BAMF! She crushed onto someone.

" Oh, Sorry," said Kate, gathering some books up. "I didn't see you!"

" No, I'm sorry ; I should be more careful," someone, obviously a boy said.

Kate stood up and saw a tall pale boy with silvery blond hair standing in front of her. He was really handsome, his grey eyes, though hard and cold had certain charm. He smiled slyly at her.

He looked at her. She was pretty. Long red hair, slender figure, slightly tanned skin and bright azure eyes. The girl smiled at him awkwardly.

" Here you are." She handed the books back to the pale boy.

Kate started to walk away when a tall man, stopped her. He looked a lot like the pale boy.

" Good evening," he said.

" Uh...good evening, sir," Kate replied, stranged.

" I assume you are Kate, am I right?" he asked.

" Yeah, I'm Kate, how did you..."

" You look just like your grandfather. Had anyone told you that before?"

" Only all the time," she said while pulling and incredibly fake smile.

" So where do you come from Miss..." he was about to ask, for he had noticed her strong American accent, but Kate interrupted.

" From the Estates," Kate answered quickly. "May I ask who you are sir? I'm afraid I haven't seen you before."

"Why, I'm Lucius Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you." He nodded slightly. "And this, here is my son, Draco."

While Kate and Mr. Malfoy talked, Draco had been standing quietly next to his father. Kate had almost forgotten about him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kate," Draco said, smiling charmingly.

"Pleasure's mine." Kate smiled. She was really uncomfortable, although, she tried hard not to show, she was a bit nervous about Draco. She looked at her pocket watch. " Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but it's almost time to go, and I still have to get this to the train," she said pointing her trolley.

" Well if you want I can..." Draco was interrupted ,suddenly by a boy with black hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello, you must be Kate, Hagrid told me all about you...I'm Harry." the boy said.

"Ah, yes! Harry, Hagrid told me you'll be waiting for me! So glad to meet you!" said Kate ,shaking hands with Harry, amused by _The boy who lived._

" Well, I guess we better put your trolley inside the train...." said Harry, glaring coldly at the Malfoys. Both father and son glared back equally.

"Yeah, you are right.." she said. "Well, a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy, Draco, I guess I'll see you in school."

"I hope so!" Draco called out as she left with Harry, much to his dismay.

"I assume, you are not letting Potter take away that girl from you, Draco," Mr. Malfoy said, once Kate was out of sight. " She is an interesting young woman, you know, she could be...very...useful."

"Of course not, father," Draco replied quite annoyed.

"Good... well Draco, is about time you leave," he said as he hugged his son, both felt a bit awkward.

----Later, inside the Hogwarts express----

Harry and Kate sat inside an empty compartment. Ron and Hermione were in the prefect's compartment, but had promised Harry to visit him as soon as they could.

"They should be here any minute." Harry looked through the window. "Anyway , Kate, what were you doing with Malfoy?"

"I don't know, he seemed pretty nice," the girl replied carelessly.

"Nice?!" asked Harry, impressed. "You don't know him, Kate, really, he isn't at all nice, believe me, you can ask Hermione or Ron about that...."

Just then the compartment door opened, and Ron and Hermione came in, arguing about something, as usual. They walked in, and didn't notice Kate was there. They sat down and began talking to Harry, until they noticed the girl.

Ron just looked at her and mumbled something . Hermione was quicker to react.

" Hello." She stretched her hand out to Kate. "I'm Hermione."

"Oh, hi, I'm Kate." She hesitated on whether to say or not her last name. " Kate Dumbledore...." this last she said it in a whisper.

If Ron's mouth was hanging open before, now it was completely open. Hermione's looked at her stunned and thought it was obvious she was related in some way to Professor Dumbledore, they had a certain something that made them look very alike.

Harry cleared his throat. Hermione and Ron reacted.

"Oh, so Dumbledore, huh?" asked Ron." Y-yeah, you look like him, he is your..."

"Grandfather." Smiled Kate.

"I'm Ron, by the way," he said. Then a girl with the same fiery red hair came in. "and this is my sister, Ginny."

Ginny managed to say a shy hello and sat next to Kate.

"So what year are you?" Hermione asked.

"Fifth...."

"Great," Ron said, cheerfully, "we get to spend some time together!"

Hermione scowled and cleared her throat. "Anyway, have you thought in which house you would want to be in?"

"Huh? Say again, house?" Kate asked confused.

"Oh, right., there are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. All of them have their own uniqueness: Gryffindors are known for their bravery, Ravenclaws for their intelligence, and Hufflepuffs for their loyalty. Those 3 houses are the ones you want to be in. Slytherin, well that's a different story, they are known for their evil, and power hungriness."

" I don't know, my whole family has belonged to Gryffindor...." said Kate worried. Would she have to go through some sort of test, in order to get sorted?

" Let's just hope you don't get sorted into Slytherin, that's were _he _is...has Harry told you about Malfoy?" Just as Ron said this, the door was once again opened, this time it was Draco who came in.

"Speaking of whom...." He gritted his teeth.

"What was that, Weasley?" Draco asked. He was joined by another boy, who was tall and tanned and had an earring in the loop of his ear.

"Hello Kate," Draco said, "how are you doing?"

"Hi...um...I'm fine, how are you?" she said.

"Fine now." He smiled. "Anyway, Blaise here wanted to meet you..."

The tall and tanned boy was really good looking. He made Kate blush deeply. "Hi," he said, "wow, Draco told me you were pretty, but he never told me you were an angel." He obviously knew how to charm a lady.

Kate blushed even more turning from a pink to an intense red. "Thanks...." she muttered awkwardly.

Draco cleared his throat. Apparently he would have to be careful with Zabini, he couldn't let him get to close to Kate. "Kate would you want to join us in our compartment?"

"Uh...sorry Draco, I'm with Harry now, guess it'll be another time then."

"Well suit yourself...though you shouldn't hang out with such..." Draco, looked at Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry in a superior way, and the sighed exasperated. "See you later Kate," he finally said as he left.

Blaise stayed behind, waved a goodbye to everyone else and bowed before Kate. "A pleasure to meet, you, Angel," he said, then he left.

"So you've met Malfoy?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yeah, I see what you meant when you said he wasn't nice, maybe he's nice to me just because of my ..."

"Of you surname?" Ginny asked her.

"Yeah." Kate looked at her shoes.

"Well, don't worry, Harry will take all the attention as soon as we arrive at Hogwarts..." said Ron, nonchalantly.

"Ron!" Harry punched his friend's arm.

"What? It's true!"

"Don't listen to him Kate, it's not true," Harry cleared out.

Kate laughed. It seemed she had found real friends after all.

By the time the train had arrived Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Kate became good friends. They had talked as if they knew each other since ever, eating chocolate frogs and other sweets.

Kate jumped of the train, happy to breath fresh air again. Then she took her first look at Hogwarts castle. She stared at it amused. She had never saw anything like it, she loved it but at the same time she felt scared of it. She just stood there looking at it, it was beautiful.

"We should get a carriage," Hermione said.

They walked to were the carriages were. Suddenly Kate felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned as well did the others.

"Kate!" It was Hagrid." Finally , I've found you!" He looked around him at Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. "I see you've found yourself a good company." He laughed and hugged everyone. After he had said hello to everyone he turned to Kate again. "You'll have to come with me and the first years kids, you still have to get sorted, remember?"

Kate had almost forgot all about the sorting. Would they be tested?

Hagrid took her to where the first years were. She was nervous again. She looked around her, surrounded by 11 year old frightened kids. They stared at her and whispered, to which Kate answered with unfriendly scowls. The group walked to the boats, and then began their way to the castle.

The kids and Kate entered the great hall. Professor McGonagall was already there waiting for them, she looked at every single one of them, and took extra time looking at Kate. Everybody was so quiet.

Finally, Professor McGonagall spoke. "You all will be sorted into the four houses depending on what the hat decides." She looked at them sternly. "Follow me please."

The students followed her into the dinning room and every one gasped at the enchanted ceiling. Kate, who already knew about this, couldn't help but stare at it impressed. They walked until they arrived the front part of the hall. Four tables stood before them. One for each house. A girl whispered. Behind them, there was what seemed the teacher's table. Sitting there Kate saw her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' greatest headmaster.

Much to Kate's surprise, Professor McGonagall took an old and torn hat and placed it on a wooden stool. The hat burst into a song.

The room was filled with claps as the hat finished his song, of course there were plenty of confused and scared looks exchanged by the students. Was, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, really back?

"Now when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool and when the hat announces your house, you will sit at the appropriate table," said Professor McGonagall.

Kate could feel her heart making its way up to her throat.

"Allerdyce, John!" professor McGonagall called out the first boy, who shakily sat on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat announced as the boy walked to the Slytherin table.

"Annabelle, Angelique!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Carter, Amara!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dukes, Fred!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"We also have a transfer student this year who will be sorted now. Dumbledore, Kate!" Professor McGonagall looked at Kate. "Please step up to the stool, Kate."

The once filled with claps room was now filled in whispers.("Dumbledore? Could she be related to...")

Kate sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"This is ridiculous...." she muttered and as soon as she did, she heard a voice whispering in her ear. It was the hat.

"Hmmm...you are a difficult one, yes. I see courage, lots of courage, I see greed and superiority, loyalty and truth," the hat whispered, " hmmm... where to put you, Gryffindor or Slytherin? You are perfect for both but where do you truly belong? You remind me of someone...ah yes, Potter, but you are like your grandfather , and at the same time different, yes. I sorted both of them into Gryffindor myself...hmmm... a tough one, better be...SLYTHERIN!"

Slytherin erupted into clapping and whistling, mostly from the boys anyway. Some people, as Hagrid were shocked. ("Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter in Slytherin?")

Kate made her way to the Slytherin table. She was a bit shocked herself, all her family had belonged to Gryffindor...her parents wouldn't be too happy.

Draco and Blaise left a chair between them.

"Hey, Kate, sit here!" yelled Draco. Kate walked and sat between the two boys.

"See you again Angel." Blaise smiled at her. She smiled back.

" Slytherin isn't as bad as Potter and his friends told you, you'll see," Draco said.

Once the sorting ceremony was over they ate. Kate couldn't believe her eyes when she saw so many nice food. She was about to put some meat in her plate when Hagrid came over and tapped Kate's shoulder.

"Hello, Kate, " he said, as Zabini and Malfoy looked at him.

"Hi Hagrid," she said.

"Um...Professor Dumbledore wants you to sit over there with him, they arranged you a special seat and all, so if you'll please follow me...."

Kate stood up and went with Hagrid, glowing beet red. _This is so embarrassing! _she thought.

She ate along with her grandfather which gave them the opportunity to catch up in many things, and although Kate hated to admit it, she was very fond of her grandfather.

After a few minutes Kate recognized every teacher present and quickly made a mental note on which she should avoid. There was one particular teacher she didn't like at all. She was a bulldog-face short chubby woman (_No, actually Bulldogs are prettier...._) with short curly hair adorned by a pink ribbon. She wore a horrid pink jacket which only made her look like a toad dressed as a pig. Professor Snape didn't look too friendly either. His pale face and greasy black hair didn't incentive Kate to come too close to him. Unfortunately, he was the head of Slytherin.

"I can't believe Kate was sorted into Slytherin," Harry said, looking at the girl, from the Gryffindor table.

"Me neither...." Ron said as he ate.

"Maybe there's more about Kate than we think," Hermione said, looking at Kate and going back to her meal.

Could Kate be evil? Dumbledore's granddaughter evil? They'll have to wait and find out.

Author notes: ok, this is chapter one, I know Kate might seem a Mary-sue... ok, she does seem a mary sue, but I PROMISE she'll change as the story develops she'll show her nasty character...proper of every  
slyth, even of Blaise who's a cutie, isn't he? oh, and please review!


	2. Common Room

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Kate, a bit of Zabini and the plot...¨-¨...yes, sad but true...

**Author notes: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **

**Yui: **slash isn't my thing...sorry, but it will be a juicy story later on, I can assure you! With someone's twisted past! Guess who'll be..? Anyway thanks for your review !

**RichGryph: **Here's chapter two, thanks for reviewing!

Keep them coming you guys! Thankies you totally rock! Sniff...this chappie goes for you two!

**Chapter 2: The common Room (crappy title...)**

The meal was over, and it was time for everyone to return to their bedrooms.

As usual, Dumbledore gave his words ("I hope you have a nice year" and "you will find that your things are already in your rooms"). Once he did everyone was aloud to go.

Kate had ate a lot, turkey, potatoes, meat and a huge amount of pumpkin juice. Honestly she didn't felt like able to stand up, or to move.

"Well," Kate said, finally managing to stand up, "I'm glad to be here."

"And I'm glad you are here." Dumbledore spoke to her softly and warmly, almost soothingly, but again she had ate a lot, and probably the effect of the meal was affecting her. "Now, I believe you should go to your room," he said.

"Yeah, you're right." Kate yawned

Dumbledore hugged her and she hugged him back. "Goodnight ,Kate," he said.

"Goodnight." Kate began walking, making her way through the bunch of people who were trying to get out. She then thought of one little problem: she didn't know were to go. The first years, had already left with the prefects. What would she do? Would she have to ask her grandfather to take her around? How embarrassing!

She sighted heavily, thinking in turning around to were Dumbledore was, when suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. She immediately reacted turning around violently.

"Calm down , Angel, " a surprised yet not frightened boy said, putting his hand up in defense. Kate recognized him as Blaise. "We were just wondering if you needed any help to find your way around?" he asked.

Kate was surprised he had said 'we' she saw nobody else but him. She soon found out why he used 'we' instead of 'I'.

Another boy came from behind her. It was Draco."So...do you?" he asked.

She smiled at the boys. Just what she needed two cute boys taking her around the school.

"Actually," Kate said, "yeah, I could use some help."

Both boys exchanged looks and smiled.

"Well then," Draco said taking Kate's arm, "let's go."

They walked around the school, and through some stairs. Draco explained Kate she had to be careful with the staircases, because they liked to change. Kate didn't understand this at first, until some staircases began moving.

"I see," Kate said, with a fearful expression upon her eyes.

Blaise noticed this. "Don't worry," he said, "nothing will happen to you as long as you are with Zabini."

Kate smiled at him as they arrived to Slytherin's common room. They stood in front of a painting of a snake wrapped around a woman's arm.

"Password?" the snake hissed.

"Potionbrew," Draco said.

To Kate's surprise the painting moved and instead of it a huge hole appeared, big enough for a tall boy like Blaise to come in.

"Welcome, Kate to Slytherin's common room," Draco said.

"Wow..." Kate was speechless

"Pretty cool, huh?" Blaise asked her as he grabbed her by her shoulders. "Now, if you walk up those stairs, you'll arrive your room."

"Thanks," Kate said walking to the stairs.

"Wait, Kate...!" yelled Draco, but Kate kept on walking up.

"See ya tomorrow boys!" she said cheerfully as she walked and waved them a careless goodbye.

Once she was out of sight, Draco and Blaise, who were still standing there, exchanged looks.

"What a girl," Blaise said sighting as he smiled slyly.

"Yeah..." Draco sighted. "Anyway Zabini she's already mine...so you keep your nasty hands away from her," he said as he went up the stairs that would lead him to his room.

Blaise speed past him and once he was beyond him, he turned and smiled, with his usual devil-may-care smile. "We'll see about that," he said.

Draco smiled in the same way. This was a challenge. "Ok," he said walking up.

Kate walked into the rooms of the fifth years. She found out her things were already there. Dumbledore was right, As always.

She was about to change into her pajamas when a voice interrupted her.

"I see you are messing around with my Drakkie!" a girl said.

"Umm...yeah nice to meet you too..." said Kate, sarcastically. "And who exactly is your _Drakkie_?

"Oh, you perfectly know who my Drakkie is! You were hanging around with him a few minutes before you came up here!"

"Oh...you mean Draco?" Kate faced the girl. "Look, I wasn't messing around with your _Drakkie_, Zabini and him were showing me the way around, that's all..." She smiled nervously extending her hand to her. "I'm Kate."

The girl smiled, not really meaning it. "I'm Pansy," she said turning around walking to her bed at the other end of the room.

Kate sighted, as she scratched her head.

Soon a girl with bulky complexion came near her. "Hi," she said, "I'm Millicent, Millicent Bullstrode."

"Oh, hello." She swallowed. "I'm Kate."

"Yeah, I already know that," Millicent said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, that's great," said Kate shakily, "what's up? Can I help you with anything? "

"Nope." Millicent sat on her bed. "I'm in charge of telling you a few things..."

"Hehheh...re-really? " Kate asked, "what would that be?"

"First of all," Millicent said and stood up menacingly, "Don't mess with me."

"O-okay..."

"Secondly, don't mess with Pansy," she said, "and thirdly, have a good night, see you tomorrow." With that said, Millicent closed her bed curtains and went to sleep.

"Good night," said Kate, eyes wide open in surprise. Where all Slytherins plain crazy? She sighed inwardly and finished dressing. Once she had her comfortable pajamas she slipped into bed, closed her eyes and slept deeply.

Kate woke up in the middle of the night. She sat up sweating and scared to death. She had just had a terrible nightmare which she didn't remember at all, but it surely wouldn't let her go to sleep in a while.

The room was completely soaked in darkness. Kate lay on her back for a while trying to go back to sleep. It was useless. The room was too dark, so she decided to go to the common room and clear out her thoughts.

She walked down the stairs and soon found herself in Slytherin's common room. She threw herself on to one of the big sofas.

"It was only a dream, she kept muttering in the barely lightened room, "only a dream...nothing can happen to me here...a dream, a dream, a dream, a dream...."

"Couldn't sleep, Angel?" Blaise was behind her.

Kate jumped startled she felt her heart beating heavily. "Blaise!" she whispered, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Blaise walked round the couch and stood in front of Kate. "Sorry Angel," he said charmingly, "it wasn't Blaise's intention to scare you," he said.

It was strange. Blaise used his own name instead of saying my or I...really strange.

"Can I seat here, Angel?" he asked.

"It's okay, I guess..." Kate yawned. "So, you couldn't sleep, Blaise?"

"Nope." He smiled."Blaise felt the Angel was frightened, so Blaise decided to keep his promise...".

"Promise?"

"Ah, Blaise promised the Angel that nothing would happen to her as long as Blaise was with her," he said smiling warmly, "remember?"

Kate chuckled slightly. "But, I'm fine, really. You don't need to be here...go back to sleep."

"No, no, no... the Angel is worried and scared, Blaise can help, " he said looking at her with his warm light green eyes.

"Scared? I'm not scared," Kate lied.

Blaise smiled to himself. "I heard you saying _nothing will happen to me here_," said Blaise. It was funny, this time he used I instead of his own name...

"You're right..." She sighed.

"The Angel was having bad dreams?" he asked. It was amazing how he could read Kate, just like a book.

"Yeah... " she admitted. "Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question..." She looked at him, and he nodded motioning her to go on. "Why do you speak in third per..." Before she could continue he covered her mouth, not allowing her to say a word.

"Shh! Someone's coming," he whispered.

They sat still, not even breathing. Suddenly Blaise sat up smiling.

"Draco," he said.

"Hello Zabini...what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"Keeping the Angel company," he said, smiling. "Kate...keeping Kate company," he cleared out at Draco's confused expression.

Draco walked up to Kate and smiled. "Hi Kate," he said.

"Hey _Drakkie_!" she imitated Pansy.

"_Drakkie_?" He frowned. "So you've met Pansy?"

"Unfortunately." Kate pouted. "Sit here Draco." She patted the vacant space next to her.

Draco sat down. "Did she said something to you?" he asked worried.

"Only to stay away from her _Drakkie_..." Sighed Kate. "And I met...whatever's her name...a scary tall and bulky girl..."

"That would be, Millicent Bullstrode, Angel," said Blaise with a twitch in his eye.

Draco snickered. "Poor Millicent," he said with a dramatic tone, "still fancies the mysterious Blaise Zabini."

"She fancies you?" asked Kate, "Do...do you fancy her back?"

Blaise twitched his eye again. "Nope," he said, "But last year I kissed her...or more like she forced me to kiss her."

"I bet, you felt raped, didn't you Blaisey?" said Draco, who by then was laughing his head off.

"No, and shut up Malfoy," said Blaise, "you don't want to talk about Pansy do you?"

"Hahah, very funny," said Draco, "I only dated her a week, you know."

"Anyway, Kate," said Blaise, ignoring Draco, "if they keep bothering you, tell me and I'll put a stop to it..."

Kate smiled. "I can do that myself."

Blaise smiled at her. They locked eyes for a moment, lost in the depths of bright azure and green.

"So...have you like it here?" asked Draco.

"I don't know...haven't seen much." Kate looked at them innocently. "Maybe you boys could show me around."

"Now?" asked Draco, surprised.

"Yeah, my grandfather told me some of the students had been put in detention because they were walking round the school at night.."

Blaise smiled. "I guess you are a devil one, Angel." He looked at Draco who nodded. Blaise took Kate's hand. As he ran towards the painting followed by Draco.

A/n: SO? Cliffhanger!! What will happen wait until he next chapter and you'll find out! Please REVIEW!!!


End file.
